


Say Hello to My Little Friend

by FiccinDylan



Series: #SterekFest [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #sterekfest, M/M, Sex Toys, SterekFest, drabble recs, george is the worst, really not steter, sterek, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Well, my penis is a bit larger than what you're able to take, so I thought I would employ a friend to come help us out."</p><p>aka </p><p>The drabble prompt from hell because George is a terrible person.</p><p>(George is a wonderful person and I love him so.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello to My Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [george](https://archiveofourown.org/users/george/gifts).



> Drabble Prompt: Peter fucks stiles to make sure he was loose enough for Derek
> 
> THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GETTING GEORGE SO DEAL WITH IT, LOL!
> 
> Unbeta'd, even by myself, lol.

Stiles could barely believe his luck.  It was happening, this was happening.  He was going to have penetrative sex with metrobear Derek Hale!

"Stiles, what the fuck is a metrobear?"  Shit, did Stiles say that outloud?  He hadn't meant to.  Hmm.. he could be cool about this, right?  A little nickname wasn't going to keep him from getting laid

"Oh, well my aunt has the box set of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy and we watched a marathon the other day.  It's actually super informative.  So basically, you have the beard and the yummy man hairy chest thing going, but it's clear that you groom which isn't something bears are known for.  So you're kind of inbetween a metrosexual and a bear.  A metrobear.  I coined the phrase myself."  Stiles closed his eyes and smiled a little too indignantly.  He opened them again after a pause that was a little too long.  

"Stiles... are you a virgin?"  Stiles was offended and gaped his mouth open to show said offense.  He closed it quickly because while he was offended at the accusation that knowledge = virginal nerd (and that's what was happening here, not Stiles being a reality TV junkie spaz, but actual injustice), he was also horny.  Horny outweighed insult every time, it's really the only reason we still have a steadily growing populace. 

"Yeah, so?"  Stiles folded his arms, but licked his lips slightly at Derek, "What's it to you?  My body is ready."  

Derek's eyebrows went full tilt; equal part suspicious and titillated.

"Your body is ready?  Is it ready for this?"  At  _this_ Derek unbuttoned his tight fitting jeans and dropped them to the floor.  As if it was a Phoenix emerging from the ashes, his hooded penis rose slowly until it pointed at Stiles; angry, large and as delicious looking as anything Stiles ever saw.   Stiles watched the protruding phallus as it grew harder by the second causing the head to peek out beyond it's cover.  A drop of precum pooled at the tip just begging to be lapped up hungrily by a horny, nerd virgin who couldn't help but touch himself through his jeans.  He grabbed at his dick and squeezed it while taking his other hand and raking it over his ass.  He addressed Derek, but couldn't take his eyes off of Derek's dick.

"YOU WANNA PUT THAT IN ME?!"  Derek laughed, but his face melted into sly seduction.

"Yes, Stiles, I am going to put this in you.  But first I'm going to get a friend of ours to help."  

***

"Stiles, I'd like to introduce you..."  Derek stopped suddenly, dropping the act briefly and pinching his nose while sighing, "...to Peter Hale."  Stiles gawped, flailing a bit away from the object Derek was holding.  What Derek was holding was an adjustable dildo.  It looked about an inch thick and it had a turning thing on it that made it expandable.  

"Umm.. Derek.  Not that I don't trust your judgement or moral character, but why do you have an adjustable dildo named after your Uncle... Peter Hale?"  Derek shook his head and shrugged.

"I lost a bet."  Stiles shook his head and held both hands up, flabbergasted that Derek thought that was an explanation.

"DEREK! WHY DO YOU HAVE A DILDO NAMED PETER HALE?!"

"Shit Stiles, it was custom and it's good for opening virgins up.  It's a quality product.  Does the name really matter?"  Stiles stood with his mouth agape.  Derek sighed.

"Look, it's a long story, and I was all set to burn it, but then I tried it and it was great so I just... you know."  Stiles eyes went slightly cross as all the blood in his body rushed towards his dick.

"You- uh... you used that?  On yourself?"  Derek shrugged.

"Well yeah, I'm not going to use it on someone else without trying it first!  That would be irresponsible."  Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

"Says the man with a dildo named Peter-"

"I LOST A BET! HE CHEATED BUT I STILL LOST!  Dammit Stiles just shut up and get naked so I can rim you and shove this up your ass!"  Derek was bright red and fuming and Stiles body evidently kicked the snot out of his good sense to abort the situation and betrayed him in all sorts of ways.  He was naked and on Derek's bed in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, there's one last thing I gotta say because of the bet, but I promise it'll be worth it."

"Go ahead big guy, nothing can get crazier than this."

Derek leaned the length of his body on Stiles and whispered roughly in his ear.

"OMG WHAT WAS THE FUCKING BET EVEN ABOUT?!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think we'll ever know Stiles....
> 
> I feel like if your comments loosen me up enough for Derek wait what?
> 
>  
> 
> [FiccinDylan on Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
